Back to December
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Mereka terus melempar pertanyaan. Tertawa, bahkan mereka tak sadar telah melupakan niat awal mereka berada di tempat ini.


_Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios_

 _ **Back to December**_ _ **© Furene Anderson**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung atau menjatuhan pihak-pihak tertentu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _If you don't feel enough with this Fanfiction, better if you stop read it, and push the back button then search the other story which you like the most of._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir keramik di hadapannya. Ying tidak menyentuh -atau bahkah- mengangkat cangkir berisi _caramel macchiato_ -yang sebenarnya sudah ingin ia sesap sedari tadi, mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil.

 _ **I'm so glad you made time to see me**_

 _ **How's life? Tell me how your family**_

 _ **I haven't seen them in a while~**_

 _Back to December._ Gadis itu dengan canggung menyelipkan rambut di balik telinga. Ia mengutuk dalam diam mengapa dari sekian banyak lagu, harus lagu itu yang diputar. Tidak tahukah Ying paling benci dengan yang namanya _flashback_?

Melongok ke jendela, hujan masih belum ingin berhenti menyerang bumi. Ia menghela napas. Ingin mengecek ponsel, namun sangsi. Ingin melihat jam, namun ia -entah kenapa harus- merasa takut. Dalam saat-saat seperti ini, ia merasa Tuhan sedang tidak ingin berada di pihaknya. Ia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

"...Ku rasa 'seseorangmu' itu lupa bahwa dia punya janji bertemu denganmu. Lihat. Sudah hampir satu jam kau menunggu, tapi dia belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya."

Menoleh. Tidak. Ia tidak lupa jika seseorang juga duduk dihadapannya. Setidaknya itulah alasan mengapa ia lebih senang melongok ke jendela.

"Kau sendiri kenapa juga repot-repot mengurusi urusanku. Pikirkan saja orang yang juga ingin kau temui Halilintar. Sampai sekarang dia juga belum datang, kan?" Ying berkata ketus.

Jika ingin tahu, Ying sendiri juga sedang memiliki acara penting – _meet up-_ dengan teman dunia mayanya. Meski ia tidak tahu persis siapa yang ia temui –apakah laki-laki atau perempuan- ia tetap ingin bertemu. Tentu saja karena Ying juga penasaran dengan wajah seseorang yang selalu membaca dan memberikan _suppor_ t pada blog miliknya.

Tapi hari ini ...

Hari Minggu. Tanggal 17 Februari. Cafe dengan pengunjung yang masih sepi. Hujan deras disertai petir yang seolah ingin menghancurkan momennya. Barangkali, hari ini memang hari sialnya sampai-sampai Tuhan membuat skenario untuk mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di hari penting seperti ini.

Ying merasa dikhianati

"Tidak masalah. Dia sudah meminta izin padaku untuk bertemu seseorang lebih dulu sebelum bertemu denganku."

Halilintar berbicara setelah menyesap cokelat panasnya. Ying memutar mata.

 _ **You've been thought Busier than ever**_

 _ **We small talks, work and the weather**_

 _ **Your guard is up and I know why~~**_

Halilintar. 20 tahun. Mata merah (Ying yakin itu soft lense). Rambut hitam yang di pangkas rapi. Celana Chino hitam dan sweater merah. Ying benci mengakuinya, tapi Halilintar memang menawan. Apalagi jika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya-

Apa? Tersenyum?

"Kau terpesona?"

Ying tersedak kopinya. Ha? Tapi bukankah dia sedang tidak menyesap kopi? Omong-omong ia baru ingat kalau kopinya sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Tidak." Menggeleng, lalu mencari topik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hanya saja aku sedih melihatmu diduakan."

"Diduakan?" Halilintar mengerjap. "Hanya gadis bodoh, atau barangkali sudah gila karena berani menduakan orang sepertiku."

Ying memutar mata. "Kalau begitu, atas alasan apa dia lebih memilih bertemu orang lain daripada bertemu denganmu. Kalau tidak diduakan, namanya apa?"

Laki-laki dihadapannya mengangkat cangkir. Berujar tenang. "Orang yang dia temui sangat penting untuknya." Menyesap perlahan sebelum menyambung ucapan. "... Dan ',dia' juga sangat penting bagi orang itu."

 _ **So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night~**_

 _ **And I go back to December all the time~**_

Ying tercenung. Baru kali ini ia melihat Halilintar yang biasanya meninggikan dirinya merasa kalah dengan orang lain. Gadis itu masih ingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana Halilintar sering sekali membuatnya kecewa. Bahkan ia masih ketika Halilintar lebih memilih datang menemui teman-temannya dan melupakan janji bertemu di hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir seharian.

Ah! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, Ying malah mengingat itu semua? Tapi ... melihat Halilintar di depannya, untuk pertama kalinya bersikap kalah pada orang lain, Ying merasa tidak rela.

"Maksudmu, dia tidak menganggapmu penting?" Ying bertanya.

Halilintar terdiam. Lalu tersenyum. Ying tidak ingat penah melihat senyum itu terpampang karenanya. "Mungkin sudah tidak lagi."

Sebal. Akhirnya cangkir berisi _caramel macchiato_ diangkat. Disesap dengan perasaan gusar.

Halilintar hanya menaikkan sebelah alis saat menatapnya. Tidak mengerti.

 _Cih pria brengsek!_

"Berhentilah bersikap menyedihkan." Cangkir sengaja dibenturkan ke meja kaca. "Kau yang seperti itu menakutkan tahu."

"Bukankah aku memang menakutkan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Iya, dan itu menyebalkan. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu. Dan sikapmu barusan adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Untuk apa kau merendahkan egomu hanya karena 'dia'mu memilih orang lain. Seingatku, kau tidak pernah bersikap begitu pada-" Ying berhenti. Baru sadar bahwa dia hampir saja salah ucap.

"Pada siapa?"

Ying menggigit bibir. "Pada... Pada semua orang tentu saja hahahaha."

 _Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa juga kau mengharapkannya bersikap begitu untukmu. Ingat Ying, lupakan Halilintar. Kau tidak lihat perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Halilintar setelah bertemu gadis itu. Kau bukan apa-apa Ying. Sebesar apapun kau memiliki perasaan padanya, dia tetap tidak akan melihatmu._

 _ **And I think about the summer how the beautiful times**_

 _ **I watched you laughing from the paseenger's side**_

 _ **Realized i love you in the fall~~**_

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah mengalah pada siapapun." Ying melongok lagi. Hujan masih saja betah mengguyur. "Tapi setidaknya hanya dia yang mampu mengimbangiku Entah, tapi sepertinya tidak ada lagi gadis yang cocok denganku selain dirinya."

 _Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek._

"Oh begitu?" _Sialan. Sejauh apa lagi kau mau menyakitiku Halilintar?_

Hanya deheman yang diterimanya sebagai respon. Ying memilih untuk diam. Mau merespon pun ia juga tidak tidak tahu mau merespon apa. Ia lebih memilih bermain aman. Ia tidak ingin merespon jika akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Sungguh, betapa mudahnya Tuhan membolak-balikkan hati. Hampir setahun ia berusaha untuk bebas dari Halilintar. Ia mencoba menyibukkan diri di organisasi, ikut kegiatan ini, ikut kegiatan itu, menggosip bersama teman-teman wanitanya bahkan ia rela masokis meminta tugas tambahan dari dosen. Semua itu dilakukannya agar dia amnesia tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Supaya perasaanya pada Halilintar terbunuh. Supaya ia tidak sakit hati lagi ketika perasaannya tidak terbalas.

Tapi semua usahanya itu terasa sangat sia-sia begitu retinanya menangkap sosoknya lagi.

Halilintar masih diam. Begitu juga dirinya. Mungkin laki-laki itu sebenarnya gelisah menunggu seseorangnya. Penasaran juga, gadis seperti apa sih yang bisa membuat Halilintar berubah sebegitunya?

Lonceng pintu berdenting. Sepasang muda-mudi tertawa bebas ketika memasuki cafe. Melihatnya, Ying tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat pernah memiliki harapan –bahkan sampai sekarang sepertinya harapan itu masih ada. Berjalan dengan tangan yang mendekap lengan Halilintar semesra mungkin sampai membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka iri.

Ah benar juga! Kenapa _dia_ belum juga datang ya?

Ying memutuskan mencari ponsel dalam tas. Ia akan menghubunginya sekarang juga. Ying tidak mau menunggu jika tanpa kepastian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main 20 pertanyaan?"

Ying menoleh. Tidak jadi mengirim pesan. "Apa?"

Apakah setelah dari sini ia harus membeli _cotton bud_? Sepertinya pendengarannya bermasalah. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Halilintar baru saja mengajaknya-

"20 pertanyaan. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Oh. Rupanya Halilintar serius.

 _Tentu saja! Aku yang mengenalkan permainan itu padanya._

"Bagaimana? mau tidak?"

Ying mengerjap. Sebenarnya itu permainan mudah sih, tapi kan jika sampai ia salah jawab entah ia harus mengelak bagaimana nanti. Bagaimana kalau nanti Halilintar bertanya yang tidak-tidak? bagaimana jika-

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Seringai mulai terukir di wajah tampannya. Ugh! Ying benci kenapa ia malah mengagumi seringai itu.

"He? Takut? Aku? hahahaha..." Sumpah, wajahnya pasti aneh berat sekarang. "Tidak. aku cuma tidak ingin kehilangan fokus begitu _dia_ tiba. Hei! kau sendiri juga sebaiknya fokus saja untuk menunggu gadis itu!"

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan fokus." Halilintar tersenyum. "Setiap inchi dirinya sudah kuhapal di luar kepala."

 _Ya Tuhan! Bunuh saja aku sekarang!_

"Baik baik baik! Ayo kita bermain 20 pertanyaan!"

Entah kenapa Ying jadi terprovokasi. Halilintar memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita tentukan dengan suit."

"Ying, kau lupa aku selalu menang?"

Mendecak. "Sekarang sudah berbeda Hali, kali ini aku yang akan menang."

"Baik. dalam hitungan ketiga, oke?"

Ying mengangguk. "Oke! Satu Dua Tiga!"

"Yei! Aku menang! Aku menang!" tangannya direntangkan ke udara antusias. Ying menjulurkan lidah pada pria yang menatapnya datar. "Sudah ku bilang, aku yang akan menang kan? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kebiasaanmu tidak berubah! Kau selalu mengeluarkan gunting saat pertama kali suit! Yeeei!"

 _ **I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile**_

 _ **So good to me, so right**_

 _ **And how you held me in your arms that September night**_

 _ **The first time you ever saw me cry**_

"Che. Kau hanya beruntung." Halilintar mendengus. Ying tertawa.

 _ **Maybe this is wishful thinking**_

 _ **Probably mindless dreaming**_

 _ **But if we loved again, i swear i'd love you right**_

"Mengaku saja kalau kalah." Ying benar-benar puas. "Baiklah, aku yang pertama ya. emm... pernah ditolak?"

"Pernah." Halilintar menjawab enteng.

"Eh serius?"

"Ibuku memasukkan aku ke SD saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Pihak sekolah menolakku karena belum cukup umur. Akashi atau Levi?"

Ying tertawa geli. Merasa lucu karena karakter favoritnya disebut oleh Halilintar. "Akashi. Levi terlalu tua. Aku takut tidak bisa mengimbanginya hahaha."

"Dasar gadis gila." Cibir Halilintar. "Masih saja jatuh cinta dengan tokoh virtual."

"Biar saja!" lidah terjulur. "Annabelle atau Chucky?"

"Annabelle. Setidaknya ia tidak psikopat. Pernah berciuman?"

Ying tersentak. "Halilintar! Pertanyaanmu terlalu vulgar!"

"Jawab saja, Ying. Kau pernah berciuman?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau belum? Kau mau berciuman denganku?" Ying menyalak marah.

Halilintar justru tertawa. "Itu pertanyaanmu? Hahaha" Ying mengapit bibirnya.

 _Sialan. Sialan._

Senyum Halilintar terpasang lagi. "Yah, mungkin. " dan jawaban itu langsung membuat otak Ying _blank_. Ugh pasti wajahnya sangat merah sekarang ini. "Bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap Taufan? "

Menghela napas. Ying meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak lagi salah ucap. "Baik, ramah, menyenangkan dan tipe ideal setiap wanita. **Termasuk aku."** Kalimat terakhir sengaja ditekankan. Ying tidak ingin pertanyaan Halilintar barusan terus membuatnya malu. "Kau sendiri? bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap Yaya?"

"Pengertian, dewasa, tipe ideal setiap pria. **Termasuk aku."**

 _Apa-apaan sih?_

Ying mengangkat cangkir. Bermaksud menyesap sisa kopi yang tersisa sebelum menyadari bahwa isinya telah kandas. Ia melambaikan tangan. Seorang pramusaji datang dengan senyum ramah. Ying memutuskan memesan es krim sundae dan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_. Halilintar memesan tiramissu.

"Giliranku kan?" Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alis. Ying mengangguk setengah hati. Masih dongkol dengan jawaban terakhir pemuda itu. "Kau suka baca cerita homo, kan?"

Ying, yang saat itu terngah menyuap kue langsung tersedak. "Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku tidak sengaja pernah melihat namamu di _liker list_ salah satu postingan anime di Instagram. dan gambarnya adalah dua pria yang berpelukan. Hei, aku benar kan?"

Ying terdiam. Pegangannya pada garpu semakin erat. Menghela napas, mungkin ia memang harus mengaku pada Halilintar bahwa sebenarnya ia memiliki sedikit sifat _fujoshi._

"Ya benar. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya homo sih, sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau itu _bromance_. Sekarang, apa kau memiliki masalah terhadap gadis-gadis seperti aku?"

Halilintar tercenung. "...sama sekali tidak. Karena aku yakin sifatmu itu akan berhenti jika kau punya pacar."

Mencibir. Ying mendengus. "Sok tahu. Sekarang aku. Di antara Fang dan Kaizo, mana yang kau pilih jadi pacar?"

Sekarang gantian Halilintar yang tersentak. Ying tersenyum jahil. _Rasakan!"_

"AP- Ying aku masih normal! Aku tidak sudi kau jadikan objek del-"

"Kaizo atau Fang? Jawab Hali!"

"Ying, berhenti."

"Kau yang memulai permainan ini. Astaga Hali, kau hanya tinggal menjawab Fang atau Kaizo?"

"Fang." Dijawab ketus. Ying tersenyum dengan sorot mata minta alasan. Dan tidak bisa menahan geli ketika dengusan sebal keluar dari sosok pria di depannya. "Baiklah baiklah. Karena Fang punya reaksi yang sama denganmu saat dia kesal."

"Ha?"

"Tempat favoritmu." Halilintar menandas.

Ying mengerjap. Sepertinya ia masih mencerna alasan mengapa Halilintar memilih Fang.

"Ying."

"...ah iya?"

"Tempat favoritmu? Kau punya?"

"Dimanasajaasaldenganmu."

"Ha? Kau bicara apa?" Halilintar mengernyit. "Ying, tolonglah kita tidak sedang main bisik-bisik"

" _Rooftop_ Hali _rooftop._ Kau pernah _one on one_ dengan Fang?"

Halilintar geram. "Ying! Bertanyalah yang normal-"

"Maksudku basket!" Ying memotong. "Lain kali biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku!"

Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda bermanik merah. "Pernah. Dan aku unggul 5 poin."

Mereka terus melempar pertanyaan. Kadang mereka tertawa, kadang mengejek, kadang saling berteriak dan bersikeras tidak ingin menjawab. Entah sekarang sudah pertanyaan keberapa. Sepertinya niat untuk saling melempar pertanyaan sebanyak dua puluh telah melenceng. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di kursi itu. Hujan pun mereda. Mereka bahkan sepertinya lupa akan niat awal mereka berada di cafe ini.

"...Apa kau punya orang yang sangat penting?" lihat kan, sekarang saja permainan itu masih berlanjut.

"Tentu saja punya."

"Sudah sebut saja namanya Halilintar, jangan membuatku gemas karena harus menindih pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain."

"Ibuku. Dia sangat berarti."

Ying terdiam. entah mengapa merasa menyesal karena sempat kesal dengan seseorang yang penting untuk Halilintar.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu, Ying?"

Ying tercenung. "Seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanku."

Ying menunduk. Jika boleh jujur, permainan ini membunuhnya. Ia merasa Halilintar mulai menyelediki tentang perasaannya. Meski sebenarnya ia senang menghabiskan waktu seperti ini dengannya, tapi kan jika perasaan yang tak berbalas itu terus diungkit, ia bisa-

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir." Ying menoleh. Halilintar sedang memasukkan ponsel ke saku. Mungkinkah dari gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggu Halilintar? Oh ya astaga! Benar juga. Bukankah dirinya juga sedang menunggu seseorang?

Ying mengecek ponselnya. Mendesah lesu saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah menunggu di cafe selama tiga jam. Lagi-lagi seperti itu...

"Ini dari Taufan. Dia ingin menemuiku. Mungkin aku akan pergi duluan." Halilintar menjelaskan. Padahal Ying tidak meminta penjelasan.

"Eh- mau pergi?" Kening yang tertutup poni mengerut. "Lalu gadis yang sedari tadi kau tunggu bagaimana? Kau tidak mau menunggunya lebih lama. Siapa tahu dia datang sebentar lagi kan?"

Alasan. Ying hanya tidak mau Halilintar meninggalkannya lebih awal.

"Sepertinya _dia_ sangat nyaman bersama orang yang dia temui sampai-sampai lupa pada janjinya padaku." Ying tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Halilintar karena ia sendiri tidak tahu sekacau apa hatinya.

"Ying.."

Ying mendongak tanpa minat.

"Pertanyaan terakhir,"

"...Ya, tanyakan saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi."

Ying tersentak begitu tangannya digenggam. Halilintar, sekali lagi mengeluarkan senyum yang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"...Mau jalan denganku?"

Lagi, Ying mengerjap. Dan ia tidak akan mengutuk dirinya yang berdebar tiba-tiba. Ia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa perutnya melilit. Ia tidak protes kenapa pikirannya mendadak kosong. Karena semua fokusnya sudah tertuju hanya pada satu titik.

Permata rubi yang bahkan tidak sanggup membuatnya berpaling.

.

.

.

END (dengan gajenya)

.

.

 **A/N : Inspirasi FF ini muncul pas aku lagi dengin Back to December di Bimba sepupu aku. mana juga lagi hujan kan. Nah pasti pada bingung kenapa lagunya ga nyambung sama perasaan Ying. Ya jelaslah lah, karena sebenarnya lagu ini mewakili perasaan Halilintar buat Ying (karena dulu sempat mengabaikan perasaan Ying) tapi gapapa, sekarang dia udah sadar tuh. Wkwkwk.**

 **Btw, kalau kalian baca satu per satu kalimat tanpa terlewat, mungkin kalian bakal ngerasa janggal sama siapa orang yang sama sama ditunggu HaliYing.**

 **Oke. Aku kasih clue ya? 1. Cara Halilintar menceritakan sosok 'gadis itu' ke Ying. 2. Lagu BTD ITU mewakili perasaan Halilintar 3. Halilintar bilang "ingin menemui seseorang."**

 **Masih belom paham? Oke, jadi Ying itu ga tau mau ketemu siapa. Dan sosok gadis yang dimaksud Halilintar (yang pengen dia temuin) itu adalah Ying sendiri.**

 **Jadi, udah bisa nebak dong siapa temen dunia Maya Ying yang bakal Ying temuin?**

 **Dan permainan pertanyaan 20 ini aku temuin di internet sewaktu nyari permainan kejujuran selain ToD. Dan pas banget kan kalau main ini sama seseorang, hehe. Mungkin reader bisa coba.**

 **Well, maaf kalau ffnya gaje. Tapi aku ga tahan buat ga publish.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
